Hurricane Beryl (2018/Garfield)
Hurricane Beryl was a weak hurricane that struck Louisiana in July 2018. Ending the streak of weak storms named "Beryl", and the second named storm and first hurricane of the active 2018 Atlantic hurricane season, Beryl originated from a tropical wave that emerged off the coast of Africa on July 3. After struggling with unfavorable conditions for several days, Beryl encountered favorable conditions in the Gulf of Mexico, where the storm rapidly intensified into a Category 1 hurricane and made landfall over Louisiana, before deteriorating and becoming unnoticeable on July 22. Meteorological History On July 3, 2018, a tropical wave emerged off the African coast, and was initially unnoticed by trackers as no development was expected. The wave continued west at a fairly slow pace, defying model forecasts by consistently blowing convection. Because of this, the wave was able to survive against wind shear that was supposed to dissipate it. By July 8, the NHC noted that the persistent wave could develop into a tropical cyclone near the Lesser Antilles, where shear was more relaxed. When the wave entered more favorable conditions, it began to show characteristics of a tropical cyclone as a large convective burst formed over the forming center. On July 10, Potential Tropical Cyclone Three formed, and a July 11, a recon jet confirmed it had developed into Tropical Depression Three. Only six hours later, the organized storm intensified into Tropical Storm Beryl. Upon being named, Beryl was forecast to enter the Caribbean, where conditions would favor intensification, and the National Hurricane Center expected a Category 2 hurricane to make landfall in the Yucatan. But on July 12, Beryl peaked with 50 mph winds before approaching very dry air, which had not been forecast. Beryl struggled against this air, showing low convection and a partly exposed circulation. The storm remained stable at 50 mph until July 16, when Beryl rapidly became disorganized and weakened to a Tropical Depression. As a Tropical Depression, Beryl made landfall in El Holandes, Cuba. Shortly after, Beryl emerged into the Gulf of Mexico. Upon entering the Gulf of Mexico on July 17, the air became much moister and shear remained low, a favorable environment to intensify. Beryl showed an immediate response with a powerful convective burst and the winds began to pick up quickly. Microwave imagery later that day showed a banding eye forming under the convection, and on July 18, Beryl was upgraded to a hurricane based on recon observations. The eye was able to clear slightly as Beryl reached peak intensity, but that night, Beryl made landfall in Cocodrie, Louisiana, at peak intensity with 80 mph winds. After landfall, Beryl became disorganized as the storm was deprived of its power source. The storm was eventually picked up by a trough and it accelerated northeast, becoming post-tropical on July 20. The system was last monitored over the Northern Atlantic two days later. Impacts Trinidad & Tobago Cuba United States See Also Category:July hurricane Category:Category 1 hurricanes Category:Weak Storms Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Storms that made landfall Category:VileMaster